


Pertama Kali

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Series: Bunga Rampai || Miyacest Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Incest, Kinda smut tho, M/M, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Twincest, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Bagi Osamu, segala pertama kalinya dengan Atsumu mengirim perasaannya melalui lika-liku tak terperi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Bunga Rampai || Miyacest Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825432
Kudos: 17





	Pertama Kali

**Author's Note:**

> 11 July 2020 || Miyacest Week  
> Day 1: Firsts
> 
> Maaf kalau ada typo, ooc, dsb ya wkwkwk

Pertama kali mereka mengaku, Osamu merasa dunianya akan hancur.

Atsumu di sana, berdiri tegap, malu-malu menggenggam tangan. Netra cokelat luluh ke bumi, memandangi aspal dipijak sepatu hitam bertali putih, ikatan kupu-kupunya lemas tumpah menempel di sisi-sisi kasut. Dari hadapan, Osamu menangkap merah-merah menyambangi puncak telinga saudaranya, semerah buah apel di belakang rumah ketika musim panen datang.

Genggaman tangan Atsumu lemah, diliput keraguan tak terbayang. Dan Osamu dapat merasakan dengan pasti getar-getar kecil antisipasi penolakan. Suasana waktu itu sepi, mereka berdiri persis di antara pagar rumah dan pintu depan, menginjak batu-batu taman gepeng yang diatur agak renggang membentuk jalan kecil. Bunga-bunga dalam pot yang ditanam Ibunda mengeluarkan semerbak wangi yang tersamar oleh pesing keringat selepas latihan voli.

Osamu mengingat jelas, apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia mengulang lagi, sebuah reka adegan selayak sandiwara remeh.

Mereka berjalan pulang dari sekolah, tepat ketika mentari hendak beristirahat di ujung barat. Kita- _san_ membubarkan latihan lebih awal, sehingga kali ini mereka tak perlu beradu dengan gulita malam. Osamu masuk duluan ke rumah, membuka pagar yang langsung membuat bunyi decit memekak, Atsumu merespon dengan, "Mungkin sudah waktunya kita melumasi pagar ini." Lalu Osamu membalas dengan, "Ya, akan kubilang pada Ayah nanti."

Kemudian, ketika Osamu hendak membuka pintu, dia menyadari bahwa segel kuncinya telah terpasang. Laki-laki itu berbalik, hendak meminta kunci cadangan yang hari itu dititipkan pada sang kakak.

"Hei, kau bawa kunci—"

Osamu belum selesai berucap ketika Atsumu menautkan jemari. Yang lebih muda terkesiap, menatap heran, bingung, tidak mengerti. "Tsum—"

Namun Atsumu memotong. "Aku suka padamu. Bukan sebagai saudara, tapi sebagai kekasih, pasangan, dan kadang obyek fantasi—maaf."

Disitulah tirai panggung diturunkan, mengakhiri sandiwara.

Bahkan sampai senja telah lenyap diganti malam, Osamu hanya bisa terpana.

•

•

•

•

•

Pertama kali mereka berciuman, Osamu merasa tubuhnya terbakar hebat.

Bibir Atsumu kering, agak pecah, dan mulutnya bau onigiri tuna yang habis mereka makan tadi. Bukan kondisi ideal untuk mengadu syahwat. Namun, bagi Osamu, buah bibir itu ibarat korek api dan dia minyaknya. Dari dalam, Osamu bisa merasakan lidah api menjilat-jilat bara hati. Menyongsong ke dada, rasa panasnya membuncah hebat.

Ciuman mereka berantakan. Baik Atsumu maupun dirinya tidak punya pengalaman. Seringkali gigi keduanya beradu hantam. Kepala bergerak tanpa iringan jelas dan leher mereka sakit. Osamu ingin menyudahi. Ingin menghentikan hawa beringsang yang melelehkan tubuhnya dari dalam. Sial, Atsumu justru menahan tengkuk makin dekat.

Seperti kerasukan, Atsumu semakin gencar mengecup. Ketika lidah mulai turut andil dalam permainan, disitulah Osamu mendesah lelah.

Kasur menjadi tempat punggungnya beristirahat, Atsumu masih mengukung dengan bibir bertaut. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai nuansa bersahabat diganti jadi sesuatu yang lebih menggelora.

•

•

•

•

•

Pertama kali mereka berhubungan badan, Osamu merasa raganya hendak meledak.

Itu adalah hari-hari lain malas di mana kedua orangtua singgah ke kota seberang mengurus berkas kerja. Televisi menyala, meja kopi berisi penganan ringan setengah habis, Osamu duduk bersandar pada bahu Sang Kakak, sedangkan Atsumu mengusap-usap helai jelaga setengah sadar.

Selama pemutaran film, keadaan relatif normal. Kecuali ciuman curi-curi tiap kali iklan datang memotong. Atau tangan nakal mengelus paha dalam ditutup celana pendek. Osamu hanya membalas dengan rengutan, mungkin cubitan pada pangkal lengan, tapi Atsumu menyahut dengan tawa geli, tidak menghentikan gerakan—pada akhirnya Osamu pasrah.

Ketika film berakhir, Osamu sama sekali tidak menduga kakaknya langsung mendempetkan dia ke sofa.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Shhh."

Suaranya berat, dalam, seperti menggeram di tenggorokan. Sukses membuat Osamu tutup mulut. Dari gelapnya ruangan, hanya dibantu oleh cercah bulan dari ujung jendela, Osamu masih bisa melihat kilat-kilat nyalang dari dua kelereng secokelat pohon merinti.

Mirip halilintar.

Atsumu menunduk, memposisikan mulut tepat di samping telinga, napasnya hangat menyapu dibawa gairah. Bulu roma meremang tinggi. Tanpa sadar Osamu melenguh lirih.

"Melebur bersamaku?"

Mana mungkin dia menolak, 'kan?

•

•

•

•

•

Pertama kali mereka berpisah, Osamu merasa sebagian dirinya hilang ditelan bumi.

Suhu di bandara dingin, sedingin negara tempat Atsumu pergi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Osamu menautkan deriji mereka, membayangkan gembok tanpa kunci menahan dua tangan. Sehingga kakaknya tak harus pergi meninggalkan Osamu menuju kesendirian.

"Hanya tiga bulan, Sayang."

Tiga bulan. Sepi. Sepi. Sepi. Sepi. Osamu benci rasa sepi.

Adiknya tak menjawab, Atsumu mendengkus gemas.

"Sini."

Tidak. Osamu tidak begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja hidungnya menarik lamat aroma pohon cemara yang menyeruak kuat menyambar. Penghidu membentur bahu kiri. Ada sebuah tangan besar, lebar, mengelus belakang kepala. Bisik-bisik kasih menyapa rungu.

"Tiga bulan. Bisa bersabar?"

Mungkin. Mungkin saja. Ah, Osamu tidak tahu.

"....akan kucoba."

"Bagus!" Atsumu melepas pelukan, netranya menyipit lembut, "tunggu aku."

Osamu tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan—atau _berani_ membayangkan—bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa jadi yang terakhir.

•

•

•

•

•

Pertama kali mereka bersua kembali, Osamu tidak punya penyesalan.

Hal terakhir yang Osamu ingat adalah puluhan gelang marun menghiasi pergelangannya. Kemudian gericik air hangat membanjir lantai kamar mandi. Osamu ingat lengannya tercelup, merah mekar ibarat bunga higanbana. Lengan hangat, sekujur tubuh dingin. Mata memberat, pengelihatan tercerabut.

Dan ah, kelembutan yang menyapa setelahnya sungguh menenangkan. Berikut mata konyak sewarna merinti.

Dulu, Osamu menyesali keputusan tidak mencegah kakaknya pergi. Menyesali pilihan membiarkan saudaranya pergi ke luar Jepang, menyeberangi Samudera Pasifik. Jika saja dia menghalang, jika saja Osamu lebih kukuh pada pendirian. Mungkin saja—

—Atsumu tidak akan berada di dalam pesawat yang terjun bebas menghantam laut.

Osamu hidup dalam rasa bersalah, kemarahan, kesedihan. Sampai pada titik ketika dia tidak sanggup lagi.

Dan, oh, bila kelereng cokelat teduh yang tengah memandanginya ini adalah apa yang dia peroleh setelah mengukir gelang-gelang itu....

Osamu sama sekali tidak menyesal.

**Author's Note:**

> Jujur aja saya kurang puas? Maaf kalau angst-nya ga kerasa ya :((


End file.
